On the Hunt (JSXFF)
Story Sakura, Logan and Ian are transcending down a skeleton spiraling staircase, continuing going deeper into the canyon. Logan: Didn’t we go through this already with the stairs before? This is just a bad idea. Sakura: Well, you’re free to jump down and fall to the bottom if you want. Logan: Just saying, this is the ideal spot for an ambush. Voice: It’s too bad that the prey knowing of the trap doesn’t help out of it. (The three turn, seeing Khyber standing at the top of the stairs. Red lines go up his face.) Ian: Isn’t there anyone without that stupid curse mark? Khyber: It’s a sign that we are bound by the natural order. Those with it are the predators, and those without them, you blokes for example, are the prey. Khyber whistles threw his gills, as a fragment of bone flies at them. Logan repels it with his claws, as Slapstrike breaks into the skeleton, getting in between the heroes. Slapstrike hits Logan with its flipper gently, him going tumbling down the stairs. Slapstrike gives chase. Sakura: You’re going down! Sakura charges at Khyber, throwing her fist at him. Khyber catches it, throwing her and she crashes through a pile of bones. Ian shoots his Octopus chains at him, bouncing off his skeleton armor. He draws a knife, and charges at them. Logan is backing down the stairs, dodging Slapstrike’s slap attacks, shattering bones into small fragments. Logan fires Air Claws, which Slapstrike repels with his slaps. Slapstrike stretches its flipper, Logan dodging and hitting the stairs, breaking it. Logan drops through the hole, Slapstrike following. Logan: Alright, I need the ground advantage. Armodrillo! Logan jumps over the railing, falling as Armodrillo appears from the red light. Armodrillo materializes underneath Logan, crashing into the ground, coming up unharmed. Armodrillo releases a war cry, as Slapstrike jumps down, getting ready to strike. Armodrillo punches Slapstrike, colliding with the attack, releasing a shockwave. Ian is on one side of Khyber, Sakura on the other. The two nod at each other, Khyber looking confused. Ian: Swampfire! Sakura: Heatblast! Ian summons Swampfire, and Sakura summons Heatblast. Khyber charges Swampfire, slicing at it. Swampfire takes it, kicking Khyber back, releasing methane from its hands. Ian jumps, extending his chains, wrapping around the pathway. Sakura jumps, Ian catching her as they slide down. Heatblast releases fire, causing the methane to explode. The entire skeleton structure is destroyed, as Ian and Sakura land on the ground, running away from the falling rubble. Sakura: Yeah! Take that, skull face! Ian: We sure Swampfire and Heatblast made it? Sakura: Ah, relax. They’ll be fine. There they are now! (Swampfire and Heatblast break out of the rubble, as they turn into red light, returning to their materia.) Nothing too it. Armodrillo’s punch is blocked by Slapstrike, who slaps Armodrillo, knocking it back. Armodrillo forms drill hands, the two fighting with parries. Logan sneaks up on Slapstrike, and picks up a large bone rib. He charges and thrusts the rib through Slapstrike’s chest, it exploding into red light. Logan: Alright. Now, lovebirds! (Ian and Sakura look over.) Sakura: Stop calling us that! Logan: Let’s get out of here before something else happens. (Khyber breaks out of the rubble, the red lines glowing and enveloping his skin.) Too late. Khyber: The hunt, is never over! Khyber transforms into Peryton, a large, armored dragon like creature with no wings. He roars, as he charges up an energy blast. Armodrillo pumps his jackhammers into the ground, shaking it and the energy blast is fired upward. Ian: Alright. Let’s try the new guy. Grey Meteor! Ian’s red materia glows, summoning Grey Meteor, which flies forward, punching Peryton in the face. Peryton coils back, and pounces, slamming Grey Meteor to the ground. It is pinned down, and fires its laser vision, in an attempt to break free. Sakura: Yellow Materia: Rage! Sakura is enwrapped in a burning red aura, as she dashes forward, tackling Peryton, knocking him over. Grey Meteor flies up, as Armodrillo charges in, punching Peryton. Sakura jumps, and crashes down onto Khyber from above, crushing him into the ground. Grey Meteor slams its arms into the top of his head, as Armodrillo punches Peryton’s forehead. Peryton releases a groan, as its body glows red, reverting Khyber, who is unconscious. Logan: Once again, let’s go, lovebirds! (He smirks, as he recalls Armodrillo. Ian recalls Grey Meteor, as Sakura’s aura drops.) Sakura: Stop calling us that! Ian: Good luck with that. Logan has always been stubborn. (He follows Logan.) That’s why I first followed him. He’ll do what’s necessary. End Scene Kai, Vector and Kevin are traveling across rock trails, the waterfall in the distance. Vector: I sorta miss the splashing of the waterfall. It kept my scales feeling so smooth. Kevin: Will you shut up already?! Now I know how Kai feels when I complain! Kai: You’re still complaining. Kevin: See?! It’s annoying! Vector: Then you shut up already! It’s not like I enjoy listening how you miss the sky. Kevin: Don’t you miss fresh air and the clouds floating? Being free to move and An explosion occurs, the path they are on shattering. They fall below, landing on a pillar. Clancy flies over, Ball Weevil on his shoulder. Clancy: (In muffled tone) Well, well. It looks like we have a tasty snack. Ball Weevil jumps off his shoulder, spitting a plasma ball, rolling on it and increasing its size. Clancy flies at them, Kai firing arrows at him. He dodges, as he flies at Vector, who pulls out his bat. He swings, striking Clancy, sending him skyward. Vector: And it’s out of here! (Ball Weevil is rolling at Vector.) Hey, batter batter batter, swing! (Vector swings his bat at the plasma ball, as Ball Weevil jumps off it. Vector hits it, and it explodes, sending him flying.) Aaaaaaahhhhh! Kevin: Even I knew not to hit that thing. Let’s try the new guy. Crashhopper! Kevin’s materia glows red, as Crashhopper is summoned. Ball Weevil rolls up a new plasma ball, as Crashhopper hops, trying to knock Ball Weevil off. Kai is riding Stinkfly, chasing Clancy, who spits a swarm of wasps from his mouth. Stinkfly stops them with a wave of slime, as Kai fires an arrow, Clancy hit. He begins to fall, his eyes glowing. Stinkfly reacts, starting to thrash Kai off. Kai: What? Calm down. What’s going? (Stinkfly throws Kai off, her catching on to a cliffside.) Kevin: Kai! Crashhopper, help (Crashhopper rams Kevin, sending him flying into a cliff wall.) Huh? Crashhopper hops at Kevin, and he dodges as Crashhopper rams the wall with its head. Crashhopper comes off, hopping after Kevin, kicking at him. Kevin looks back, seeing Kai’s grip slipping, one hand on her bow. Kai groans, as her grip slips, her falling. Astrodactyl flies in, swooping her up. Kai: Thanks Vector. Alright, Astrodactyl, follow the traitor. Astrodactyl flies after Stinkfly, which fires slime at them. Astrodactyl repels them with a mouth energy blast, as Kai takes aim. She fires an arrow, piercing Stinkfly’s head. Stinkfly recoils and starts to fall, exploding into red light. Vector: Yeah! Now that’s out of the park! Now, to give Metal Boy a little help. (Vector breathes fire, forcing Crashhopper back, allowing Kevin to get some distance.) Kevin: Ugh, I’ll never live that down. AmpFibian! Kevin summons AmpFibian, which shoots lightning at Crashhopper, and it explodes into red light. Ball Weevil rolls at him on a plasma ball, and Kevin pulls out his materia blaster at Ball Weevil, turning it into red materia. The plasma ball explodes, as the materia flies into Kevin’s hand. Kevin: Well, that’s convenient. Clancy is flying away, and Astrodactyl gets in front of him, releasing a propulsion wave. Clancy is knocked back, as Kai fires an arrow, piercing his chest. Clancy falls, reverting, his body slumped over. Astrodactyl lands, returning to Vector’s materia. Vector: I think we all know who the MVP of this battle was. Kevin: Yeah, Kai. She killed the freak. (Vector gives off an angry growl.) Kidding! Even though we were the ones out on the field, thanks for the assists. Vector: Assists?! I Kai: Deserve no more praise until we stop the storm. (Kai walks off.) Vector: Come on! I was the hero of this fight! (Kevin follows Kai, and Vector begrudgingly follows.) End Scene John, Gwen and Chopper make it to the bottom of the tunnel, seeing a large green pool in the middle of the room, surrounded by a rock shore. Chopper: That’s it. That’s the Lifestream. Gwen: Are you sure? Chopper: I’ve seen it before. It has the same smell. Yes, I’m sure. John: So, Phantom is in there. Voice: Yes, but you won’t be reaching him. (A pale hand comes out of the Lifestream, Peta coming to his feet.) John: What’s wrong? Phantom too scared to come face us? Peta: Lord Phantom needs the energy from the Lifestream to fuel him. So when the storm hits, he can absorb its energy to unleash a full out attack to destroy it. In order for my Lord to realize his dream of conquering this forsaken world, I must eliminate you. Come forth, Bloxx! Bloxx’s arm comes out of the Lifestream, coming out behind Peta. Bloxx’s body opens up, encompassing Peta’s body, Bloxx’s head forming a helmet for Peta. Bloxx stretches its arm, as John turns into Diamondhead, slamming the stretched arm from the side, shattering it. Diamondhead: Really? You chose the most fragile alien to be your armor. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Bloxx, who expands, taking a cylindrical shape, the shards going through the hole. It moves over Diamondhead, arms holding it up as it takes the shape of a flat weight, falling at Diamondhead. Diamondhead is smushed into the ground, as Bloxx comes off. Peta: And yet, it seemed to do wonders. (Bloxx’s face is hit by a mana disk, it breaking and revealing Peta’s face. Peta turns to face Gwen.) Looks like you’re next. Bloxx’s face reforms, as it curls into a ball, rolling at Gwen. Chopper charges it, shifting to Horn Point. Bloxx is caught in the horns, as it opens up, jumping out, morphing its hands together like a sludge hammer, slamming it into Chopper’s back. He hits the ground, as Bloxx lands. Peta: There is a reason that I’ve been here with Lord Phantom instead of out in the field. It’s because I am his most competent and loyal servant. (Gwen blasts Bloxx with mana, knocking it back.) Gwen: Oh, enough with your evil speech already! (Bloxx stretches its fist, Gwen dodging. It wraps around, catching Gwen, her in its grip. She groans as it squeezes.) Peta: You want an evil speech? I’m afraid that I can’t give you one, as you are the ones in the wrong here. (Several tongues extend, grabbing Bloxx’s arm, breaking it off, freeing Gwen. Bloxx turns, seeing Upchuck, who eats the lego pieces.) Upchuck: Ugh! Tastes like plastic. Very unappetizing. Upchuck spits energy balls at Bloxx, each collision breaking off part of its body. Bloxx stretches its fists, Upchuck dodging, as he extends his tongues, eating through Bloxx’s body. Peta’s body is revealed, as Bloxx extends its leg like a whip, tripping Upchuck, it spitting energy balls to the sky. Bloxx reforms, as it throws blocks at Upchuck. Upchuck eats it, which explodes in his stomach. Upchuck: (Moans) I don’t feel so good. (Upchuck then spits up slime, melting the rock in front of him. Upchuck reverts.) Peta: Too bad. (Bloxx curls up and rolls forward, hitting the acid slime. Bloxx releases a cry of pain, as John sees the acid injuring it.) John: Chopper! Acid! Chopper: (Getting up.) Huh? Right! Spitter! Chopper’s materia glows, summoning Spitter. Spitter hits Bloxx with acid, its body steaming and it screaming. Peta inside screams as well, as he breaks out of Bloxx. Bloxx’s body is completely drenched in acid, as it explodes in a red light. Peta tries to get away, as Goop wraps around him, acid burning him. Peta: Uragh! Goop: There, there. It doesn’t hurt that bad for a big, evil guy like you. You’re so evil that Phantom won’t even let you out of the house. (Peta then starts a maniacal laugh, confusing Gwen and Chopper.) Chopper: He enjoys that? Peta: (Still laughing) You think, this is over?! (His body is covered in the curse mark, his body glowing red.) Gwen: Curse Mark! Chopper: Not again! (Peta grows, splattering Goop’s body all over the place, Gwen disgusted as she’s covered.) Gwen: EW! Get it off! (The Anti-Gravity Projector flies over, gathering the slime.) Goop: (Still reforming) Gwen! Seal him or something! Gwen: Huh? Right! Gwen forms a mana barrier around Peta, as he hits the ceiling, trying to push through. His body continues to grow, as he breaks free, turning into Body Eye. He releases a roar, as he turns to Gwen and Chopper. Way Big then punches him from the side, as Body Eye floats over the Lifestream. Body Eye: Ha! Not even a threat. Body Eye swings its arm at Way Big, spikes on its arm. Way Big blocks it, going to punch him. Body Eye uses his other arm, and impales the arm, Way Big winching. Way Big moves his other arm, Body Arm piercing it. Body Eye charges an energy blast from his center eye, as Way Big shifts to Granodite, dodging it. Granodite: Ugh! That hurt my arms. (His arms glow, healing. He gives a sigh of relief.) Ah. That’s better. Gwen fires a mana blast, hitting Body Eye’s breast plate. He swings his arm at them, as Chopper shifts to Jump Point, grabbing Gwen and jumping out of the way. Gwen: Jetray! Gwen’s materia glows, summoning Jetray. Jetray flies at Body Eye, blasting it with neuroshocks. Body Eye swats it with his arm, the spikes piercing it, it exploding into red light. Body Eye is then wrapped in mana, Granodite struggling to hold it down. Granodite: Strike its eye! Gwen: Magnum Vox! (Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, piercing through Body Eye’s eye, it groaning as it falls to the ground, reverting. Peta lies on the ground.) Is he? Granodite: Yeah. Though we had to do it. (Granodite reverts.) John: Now we wait. Chopper: For the others? John: Going in there, I want us all to be together. We will be able to overpower Phantom together. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Khyber **Peryton *Clancy (death) *Peta (death) **Body Eye Aliens Summoned by Khyber *Slapstrike (first re-appearance) Summoned by Logan *Armodrillo Summoned by Ian *Swampfire *Grey Meteor Summoned by Sakura *Heatblast Summoned by Clancy *Ball Weevil Summoned by Kai *Stinkfly (destroyed) Summoned by Kevin *Crashhopper (destroyed) *AmpFibian Summoned by Vector *Astrodactyl Summoned by Peta *Bloxx (first re-appearance) By John *Diamondhead *Upchuck *Goop *Way Big *Granodite Summoned by Chopper *Spitter Summoned by Gwen *Jetray (destroyed) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Slapstrike *Stinkfly *Crashhopper *Bloxx *Jetray Trivia *Despite Khyber not appearing in regular episodes, he appears in JSXFF. **This is because he appeared in the crossover Dactyl and the Hunter. *The last member of the Shadows are defeated, leaving Phantom being the only one left. *Vector makes several baseball references. *This is the only episode where all nine main characters use a summon. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF